


The Hunt

by weaselbee23



Series: Michael Goode and Mallory stories [1]
Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kidnapping, Mentions of past abuse, Michael is Cordelia's son, One-Sided Attraction, Psychological Torture, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Torture, the coven saves the day, the witch hunters are back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-30 04:31:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weaselbee23/pseuds/weaselbee23
Summary: Mallory gets kidnapped by the witch hunters, who have unfinished business with the coven.The witch hunters now have new agents, and the organization itself is not happy with the coven that resides in Miss Robichaux's academy. After spying on Mallory, they decide to take their anger out on the young witch. After endless torture, her rescue comes. But will she be able to pick up the broken pieces?





	1. First dates

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little story I threw together for my fellow millory fans! This is not edited because fuck it. If anyone has any prompts they would like to see me write out for millory, feel free to suggest them to me!

Mallory strolled down the corridors of the academy, gently humming to herself as she walked. She could hear the soft buzz of conversation coming from the dining hall. Strange... normally she was the first one to wake in the morning. She was an early bird, after all. Her bare feet glided over the marble floors as she made her way to the entryway, following the sweet voice that echoed through the hallways in the early morning. As she turned the corner, she saw Michael Goode, Cordelia’s adopted son. He was staring down at a cup of tea, talking quietly to himself.

“Who are you talking to, Michael?” she asked softly, her eyes following him in curiosity as he slowly stood from the table.

“Fiona, she talks to me sometimes.” he answered as he waltzed to the counters in the kitchen, pouring a second cup and handing it to the small brunette.

Mallory smiled crookedly as she accepted the cup, sitting at the table. She was dressed in a knee length cream coloured silk dress, adorned with layers on the skirt and lace tastefully spread in different places on the dress. A gold crown rested on her head, fitting for a girl that looked like the goddess Persephone. Michael’s eyes swept over her slim figure, taking in her angelic appearance.

“You look beautiful today, Mallory.” he said in his smooth voice. “That dress suits you rather well.”

The timid witch blushed softly, her crooked smile returning. “You look good yourself. Is that a new suit?”

He laughed lightly, the beautiful chuckle echoing throughout the room. “It is, thank you for noticing.” he paused for a moment, appearing to be weighing his options about a particular subject. He inhaled sharply before making eye contact with Mallory. “Tonight is a full moon. Can I take you out so we can enjoy it?”

Her smile only grew. “Sure, that sounds great.”

\------------

Later that night, Coco sat on her soft pink sheets, watching Mallory prepare for her date. The blonde had an uneasy feeling as she watched her pendulum swing over her palm.

“Mal, I don’t feel good about you going out. I’m getting a bad feeling.” she said in a concerned tone, looking her friend up and down. She hated dropping news about her special sensitivity to danger when the other looked so excited.

Mallory only smiled. “Don’t worry Coco, we’ll be fine. Michael and I both are very powerful and we can protect ourselves. I’m not too worried about it.” Mallory wore a peach long sleeved silk dress, the bottom and sleeves adorned with lace. A rose quartz crystal dangled from a gold chain around her neck. Se also wore her golden crown and cream flats. “How do I look?” she asked timidly, as if she was afraid of the answer.

Coco looked like she was about to cry. “Oh Mal, you look gorgeous.”

Mallory smiled and let out a breath. “I’ll be back by midnight.” She said before grabbing her phone and swiftly walking out of the room, clearly excited.

\----------

As Mallory and Michael walked along the sidewalk that wrapped around the large pond, they both continuously glanced at each other and up at the moon, taking in the beauty of both the other and the night sky. Michael’s hand slowly found Mallory’s, taking hold of it and intertwining their fingers. They continued their conversation of their studies at the academy.

“Your magic is growing and flourishing, Mallory. You could be the next supreme.” he complimented her, a small but smug grin on his face, pleased with himself when he saw her cheeks flush pink and that crooked smile find its way to her face.

“There’s no way, I’m not that good.” she countered, flustered by his encouragement. “I’m a descendant of Salem, that must be why my powers are so strong. I doubt I’m supreme.” she turned her head and gazed up at the larger male. “If anything, my money would be on you becoming the next supreme. Your powers are incredible.”

He laughed and shook his head, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. “Thank you, but I highly doubt it. My powers are nowhere near as great as yours.”

Mallory then gave a soft huff of playful defeat, giving a pouty frown to Michael. Soon they stopped at a bench and sat down, just enjoying each other’s company and the sound of the other’s voice as they talked. As the night carried on, they seemed to drift closer. Mallory held onto his arm, her head resting on his shoulder. Michael delicately rubbed her knee, his fingertips dancing across her soft skin.

"Mallory…” he trailed off, not making eye contact.

“Yes, Michael?” she questioned, her curiosity peaking.

“I’ve loved you since the day I met you.” he confessed, turning his head so their eyes could meet.

Mallory stuttered, her cheeks flushing. Then that favourite smile of Michael’s appeared as her eyes shimmered in the moonlight. “I love you Michael.” she said in the most gentle voice, looking up at his face.

Michael smiled and cupped Mallory’s cheek in his hand, finding himself lost in her hazel eyes. “Will you be my partner, Mallory?” he asked, his voice hopeful, but he sounded sure of himself. He knew what he wanted, who he needed. And her name was Mallory.

“Of course I will, Michael.” she answered, her voice filled with glee as she held one of his large hands in both of her small ones.

The happy pair soon walked back to the academy, hand in hand. They spoke of happy things and exchanged delicate yet bright smiles. They made promises not to part from one another that night.

They were both pleasantly unaware to the eyes that followed them from the trees.


	2. in love, in lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things get a little steamy after the first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was interesting to write. I tried to make Michael a gentleman, even in the bedroom. But he might open up and be more assertive later on ;^)

As Michael and Mallory entered the boy’s room at Miss Robichaux’s academy, Mallory made herself comfortable on the black satin sheets of Michael’s king bed. Michael went around the room, lighting candles before he turned the room light off. “I prefer candles to harsh fake lighting.” he explained before blowing the match out. He then approached the small witch, my little witch, he thought to himself. The thought brought a smile to his face as he sat next to Mallory. “You can make yourself comfortable, you’re free to stay as long as you would like.”

Mallory gave a smile in return, nodding before slipping out of her flats. She then scooted up on the bed so her back rested against the plush red pillows. She watched Michael as he took off his shoes and jacket, setting it on a chair against the wall. She found herself covered in chills as she watched him loosen his tie, head high and eyes closed. His short blonde curls were a bit unruly from earlier when her hands tangled themselves in the silken locks during their feverish kisses.

Michael then sat beside her once again and placed his hand on her knee, noticing her nervous look. “Mallory, if all I take off tonight is my jacket, I want to let you know that is not a problem. I want to be intimate with you when you’re ready.” he said gently, thumb stroking her skin as he spoke. 

“It’s not that...it’s just- I’ve never been in a relationship before, let alone a physical one.” she explained. “I’m just afraid of making a fool of myself.”

“You’ve never been with anyone before?”

“My mom was a bible humper, not a bible thumper. She had complete control of me, and part of that was forbidding me from having any sort of relationship beyond the “just friends” circle.” she said, looking down at her lap. Thinking of her mother always left a pit in her stomach, a feeling of uneasiness.

“Mallory...what exactly did she do?”

“When I was young, I confessed to her that a man at our church had...touched me. She bathed me in scalding water for hours, calling me dirty and unclean. She said I needed to be clean in order to be forgiven for what I had done. I was five. As I grew older, the religious abuse got worse, as did her need for control over me. She did a lot of terrible things.” Mallory whispered the last part, a tear landing in her lap, dampening the silk of her dress. 

Michael was absolutely speechless. The idea of someone hurting his Mallory, especially when she was so young and innocent, it made his blood boil and his heart hurt. He gently held her chin and lifted her head, blue eyes meeting hazel. He wiped her tears and offered a reassuring smile. “She’s gone now, you’re safe here. I promise I’ll never let anyone, or anything hurt you like that ever again.” he swore to her.

Mallory sniffled before smiling. “Thank you Michael.” she said softly before leaning in and pressing her soft lips to his.

Michael accepted the kiss, pressing his lips back into hers. Mallory’s hands cupped his cheeks while his held her waist. Soon Mallory was leaning back, but her hands grabbed the collar of his shirt, forcing him to climb on top of her. His movements were slow, careful not to frighten the smaller body underneath him. They shared feverish and passionate kisses, becoming lost in each other. Soon Michael pulled back from the kiss and licked his lips before diving down, devouring Mallory’s neck and the top of her chest. His kisses were soft, coming in between nips at her skin and bites pressed into her flesh. Soon Michael began to get frustrated with the fabric standing between him and the delicate body under his own. He lightly tugged on her dress, looking up at her. It was a question. 

Mallory gave a quick nod, helping him get the dress off of her. She wore no bra underneath, her breasts exposed to him. All she was left in was her peach silk panties, the waistband adorned with lace. Michael swept his gaze over her slender figure, taking it in. 

“I love you…” he breathed out, her beauty having taken his breath away. 

“I love you too.” she whispered, slowly lying back down on the bed. “Come here…” she spoke softly, enticing the boy even further. 

Michael eagerly crawled on top of her, careful not to hurt her. One hand kept him up while the other grazed down the side of Mallory’s body. It slid down to the waistband of her panties before sliding back up, cupping one of her breasts. 

Mallory gave a tiny gasp but pushed into the hand, her nipples erect. “Please, Michael…” she begged.

Michael smirked before kneading the flesh, toying with her nipple. The small witch beneath him let out a sigh as her eyes fluttered shut and she let him please her. And Michael was happy to do so, as soon he pulled her underwear down her legs, leaving her completely exposed to him. He then slowly spread her legs and licked his lips when he was able to see all of her. Michael leaned over her and began at her throat, kissing, biting, and sucking his way down her delicate body. Soon he arrived between her legs and he kissed up and down the insides of her plush thighs, giving a light nip to the flesh here and there. Slowly, he kissed his way down to his destination. Then he went to work. He buried his face between her legs, clearly on a mission to please Mallory. 

Mallory let out a soft cry of his name as her hands tangled in his blonde curls, lightly tugging. Her back arched and her toes curled as she let out soft sighs and breaths of his name. 

Michael smirked against her, not budging when she pulled at his hair. He was much too invested in his work to be removed now. Slowly, he slid his hand up her thigh and slipped two fingers inside of her, quickly getting to work. 

Mallory cried out, the pleasure overwhelming. She had never orgasmed on her own before, sure she had gotten curious, but her own hand would never compare to Michael’s tongue and fingers. Soon she gave a long whine of his name as she reached her limit, thighs trembling and back arching. 

Michael helped her ride it out, slowing the movements of his fingers and tongue. Soon he pulled back and smirked at the mess he had left Mallory in. He was filled with pride at the thought of it being him that had made her feel this way. 

“Michael...please, I want you.” she begged desperately, her eyes filled with love and lust as she gazed into his own.

Michael was quick to remove his clothes, with the help of Mallory, of course. He grabbed a condom out of his nightstand and put it on. He then climbed back on top and spread Mallory’s legs further, positioning himself between them. He looked up at Mallory. “Are you sure about this?”

“Positive.” she replied, tugging him closer. 

Michael slowly pushed in, groaning at the overwhelming pleasure flooding over his body. Once all of the way in, he waited patiently for Mallory to adjust to the new feeling. When she gave him an approving nod, he slowly pulled out before pushing back in, continuing the pattern. He held Mallory close as he moved, keeping her in a gentle embrace. 

Mallory clung to him tightly, letting out long sighs of pleasure as her body rocked with Michael’s movements. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she gripped his shoulders. The couple exchanged soft, sweet words as they made love, the world around them gone. The flames from the candles in the room sparked and the flame seemed to explode, their passion and their powers melting together. 

Soon they climaxed together, the flames on the candles exploding before going out completely. The two attempted to catch their breath, eyes never leaving one another. Michael rolled off of Mallory and disposed of the condom before pulling her close, holding her body flush to his. He smiled down at her, gently stroking her neck with his fingertips. “I love you, Mallory.” he whispered to her.

She smiled crookedly at him, her hand reaching up and cupping his cheek. “I love you too, Michael.”

The two soon fell asleep, wrapped up in each other. Happy.


	3. sweet nothings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Mallory's relationship is now known in the coven, a day of fluff ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a chapter full of fluff and a small smut scene! Please leave ideas of what you would like to see before/after the angst begins!

The next morning Mallory woke to Michael’s hand gently stroking her hair, his face adorned with his lovely smile. The small girl smiled in return before letting out a small yawn.

“Good morning,” she mumbled sweetly, cupping his cheek and staring into those piercing blue eyes. “How did you sleep?”

Michael only smiled more at the sweet little yawn. “Good morning princess,” he said softly, still gently stroking her hair. “I slept well, thank you. How did you sleep?”

“Great, actually. I haven't rested this well in a long time.” she replied, burying her face in his bare chest. Her slender arms wrapped around him as she snuggled into him. He happily accepted the embrace, pulling her closer and kissing the top of her head.

\---------

As the couple walked down the final flight of stairs and into the dining room, they stayed hand in hand, talking softly to each other the entire way. They just could not get enough of the other’s company. Michael sat Mallory at the table as he made two cups of tea and grabbed some food for the both of them. He brought it back to the table and sat down, handing Mallory her breakfast.

“Thank you.” she said softly, lightly sipping at her tea. She watched Michael bite into his apple and she smiled when he looked at her. 

“It reeks of passion upstairs, who got it up last night?” Madison questioned as she walked in, grabbing a bowl of watermelon cubes. She then turned and looked at the now flustered couple and smirked when she realized the two had finally gotten together and, well, got it on together as well. “Well, well, well. You two finally did it, huh? About time, the sexual tension was ridiculous.” 

Mallory lowered her head, her hair covering her blushing cheeks. “Madison, c’mon…” she mumbled pleadingly, the timid witch embarrassed.

“Oh come on, act proud, bitch. You got it on with the hottest guy I’ve ever seen.” she retorted, rolling her eyes at the shy girl.

“Oh you so did not, Mal!” Coco exclaimed as she entered the dining room in a hurry. “Did you really?! Oh my god finally!” the blonde seemed to not be able to hold in her excitement as she stared at the couple, who had not stopped holding hands. 

“Coco, not you too…” Mallory pleaded as she intertwined her fingers with Michael’s, showing she was not embarrassed of him.

Michael gave her hand a squeeze and offered a reassuring smile. His reassuring look quickly turned to shock and embarrassment when he heard Cordelia’s voice from behind him in the second entryway. 

“Michael, Mallory, is this true?”

The couple slowly nodded, hoping they weren’t in trouble. 

Cordelia only smiled and walked over, hugging them both. “That’s lovely. You two are wonderful for each other.” she then turned to Madison. “You owe Zoe five dollars.” she said with a small laugh.

“Why does she owe Zoe money?” Michael questioned.

“Everyone in the coven made a bet as to when the two of you would get together.” Coco replied before checking her phone. “Actually, Miss Cordelia, we all owe Myrtle. She won.”

Speak of the devil, the red head then walked in. “I told you all, I knew it.” she bragged as she lit a cigarette.

Cordelia then kneeled down to the couple’s level. “Did you use protection?” she questioned, slightly concerned but hopeful her son would have thought of protection before doing anything intimate.

Michael’s face flushed red. “Mom!” he exclaimed in a whisper.

“Well, did you? The sooner you answer my question the sooner I’ll be done interrogating you.” Cordelia replied, not holding back her smile at the way the pair got flustered so easily. 

“Yes, mom. We did.”

“Okay, good.” she then stood and handed Myrtle five dollars, Madison and Coco following suit.

“Ah, I can not wait to share my victory with the other girls. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m off to collect the rest of my winnings.” Myrtle said with a smug smile as she exited the room.

Mallory and Michael looked at each other and laughed at the other witches before sharing a tender kiss.

\-------  
Mallory sat on her bed, reading her spell book that her grandmother gave her. She whispered Latin words as her bed began to levitate. 

Michael then knocked on the door, scaring Mallory out of the spell, causing her bed to fall back to the ground with a loud crash. Michael rushed in, his eyes scanning the room for any kind of danger. He then let out a hearty laugh when he spotted a frazzled Mallory, sprawled out on her bed. “I’m sorry about that.” he apologized as he approached her bed, crawling on top of her. “I wanted to come visit you.”

Mallory smiled and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. “Then let’s visit.” she replied, pulling him down into a kiss.

Michael smirked against her lips before deepening the kiss, filling it with fire and passion. The couple couldn’t get their hands off of each other. Michael unzipped Mallory’s dress as she removed his tie. They stripped each other before their lips met once again. Michael reached over, opening his nightstand and fishing out a condom. He rolled it on, only breaking the kiss once. Michael pressed his body flush against hers as he pushed inside of her, the girl pulling him into a tight embrace. Soon Michael began to move and the two became overcome with pleasure as their bodies moved together.

\-------

Later that day, Mallory walked into the greenhouse and smiled when she saw Michael feeding the plants. “I’m still waiting on you to teach me some of your magic with potions, you know.” she said sweetly as she walked over to the boy, hugging him from behind. 

“Why don’t we start now?” he asked, turning to face her.

Mallory nodded and grinned, scurrying to the table. Michael followed with a soft chuckle, glad to see his little witch so excited. He gathered all of the necessary supplies and sat next to her. He set everything up and began to teach her the basics of potion magic. Mallory listened to every word he spoke, he was a wonderful teacher. Soon the first potion was done successfully, causing Mallory to beam with excitement. 

“We did it! It worked!” she exclaimed.

Michael laughed lightly before taking her small hands in his larger ones. “No, Mallory. You did it.” he encouraged, smiling as her eyes lit up.

\-------

Later that night at dinner, Mallory and Michael sat in their usual seats at the table, right across from each other. Everyone around them talked away, until Cordelia elbowed Michael. “Eat your food before it gets cold, stare at her after.” she scolded, although a warm smile rested on her face as she spoke.

Michael blushed and looked down at his plate, eating his food. 

Mallory blushed when Coco started making kissing sounds. “Coco, knock it off.” the brunette whined, stuffing a piece of broccoli into her friend’s mouth. 

“I could make fun of other noises I’ve heard from you two, but I won’t go that far.” the blonde retorted, chewing the broccoli in a frustrated manner like a bratty six year old.

Mallory rolled her eyes and started eating.

\--------

Michael sat on his bed and watched Mallory flip over three tarot cards. He tilted his head when she smiled down at her reading. “Is it good?”

Mallory nodded. “Great, actually. Money is coming, my love life is happy, and my future is mysterious, but not bad.” she put the cards away before slipping out of her dress and climbing onto the bed next to him. She climbed into his lap and cupped his cheeks, smiling crookedly at him. 

Michael smiled and rested one of his hands on the small of her back, the other on her hip. “That’s a wonderful reading.” he then leaned forward and pressed a short but sweet kiss to her lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” she replied, her smile growing. 

The pair sat there for hours, Mallory in his lap, their hands roaming each other’s bodies as they talked about anything that came to mind. Soon they fell asleep in each other’s arms, holding each other tight.


	4. followers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mallory goes out for the day, but her and her friends aren't alone. After realizing her situation, she goes to Michael and Cordelia for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! I hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Please comment! The more opinions, ideas, and suggestions the better.

Mallory walked witch Coco, Madison, and Zoe through the shopping center as they all started chatting with one another. They got coffee from starbucks, a request that was made by the two blondes, and sat in the food court to talk and drink their beverages. Madison and Zoe held hands, their other ones holding their coffee. 

“What did you get Madison?” Coco asked, taking a sip of her drink. “I got a hazelnut macchiato.”

“Pumpkin spice latte, bitch.” she said with a smile as she played with her cup. “What about you babe, what did you get?”

Zoe smiled at the pet name. “Water. I’m not a coffee person.” she looked at Mallory. “You don’t drink coffee, what did you get?”

“Strawberry acai refresher with coconut milk.” she answered, holding up the clear cup with pink liquid and strawberry slices inside. 

Coco seemed to get uneasy when a man in a black suit sat at the table across the room, facing them. “Can we go ahead and start looking around?”

The other girls exchanged confused looks but nodded, getting up and walking to a nearby store.

\-------

“Mal, try this one on!” Coco exclaimed, tossing a dress over the top of the changing room door. 

Madison sat on the bench inside the room, watching and giving her opinion on the clothes the girl tried on. The blonde lit a cigarette before leaning back against the wall. “Take that one off, it looks like it’s from Walmart.”

Mallory did as she was told, looking over at the girl. “Madison, you can’t smoke in here.” she chided as she slipped on a knee length, long sleeved silk dress, the colour of red wine. The dress had a built in corset and lace at the bottom and the end of the sleeves. 

Madison held her cigarette between her teeth as she laced up the corset for Mallory, smirking. “Michael is going to love this on you. I can tell already.” 

Once the dress was laced, Mallory stood in front of the mirror and gasped at the sight. She looked sinfully beautiful. The wine red silk and lace looked lovely against her fair skin, the corset emphasizing her figure. The dress also exposed the top of her breasts, but covered them well enough. Enough for the dress to be appropriate, at least. “I love it…” she breathed, sliding her hands down the fabric of the dress.  
Madison smiled smugly. “I knew you would. That’s why I picked it out. Michael will love it as well.”

\-------

As Mallory and Zoe walked off on their own to go look for a new headpiece for the smaller brunette, Zoe noticed the man from the food court was now in the store they were in. 

“Mallory, let's make this a quick trip. I’m getting bad vibes.”

Mallory nodded and looked around the store, the man slowly but surely following her. She did not notice him, however, as she kept scanning the store for what she was looking for. After she found what she was looking for and checked out, she and Zoe left.

However, they weren’t alone for long. 

\-------

Coco stood next to Mallory, who was seated on a bench, trying on shoes. Pair after pair, and Coco still would not approve of a single pair. 

“They just aren’t speaking to me. Try the other pair.” she ordered, taking a sip of her drink.

Mallory sighed. “Coco, this is the fiftieth pair of shoes I have tried on. We’re running out of options.”

“Okay, okay. Just keep going. I know we’ll find the right pair.” she said reassuringly. Then, something the blonde saw from the corner of her eye caught her interest. But once she realized what it was, her heart dropped. “Mal, I was wrong. Get the dark brown flats and let’s go.” she said quickly, picking up her purse, grabbing Mallory’s bag as well. 

Mallory chose not to question her friend at that moment. She nodded, grabbed the shoes, and paid. The pair then left the store, Coco texting Madison and Zoe and telling them to meet her and Mallory at the car.

Once they were at the car and waiting on Madison and Zoe, Mallory turned to Coco. “What’s going on?” she questioned.

Coco looked around before looking at the brunette, worry etched into her features. “You’re being followed, Mallory.”

\------

Mallory ran into the academy, leaving her bags in the car. She didn’t care. She needed Michael and Cordelia. Michael would make her feel safe, and Cordelia would know what to do. Tears raced down her cheeks as she ran through the halls, desperately searching for her mentor and her boyfriend. “Miss Cordelia! Michael!” she exclaimed helplessly after a long time of searching. The tears fell faster as she fell to her knees on the marble floor. 

Michael was at her side in a flash, his thumbs wiping her tears as he pulled her close. “Shh, it’s okay. You’re safe now…” he whispered into her hair as the small girl trembled in his arms. He had never seen her so unnerved. He delicately stroked her hair, rocking back and forth as he held her. “Mallory, what happened?” 

Mallory sobbed into his chest and inhaled sharply before replying in a raspy whisper. “I’m being followed. I’m scared, Michael.” she choked out as she cried. The feeling of being followed drove her crazy. It reminded her of that man from church and her mother’s overwhelmingly controlling behavior. 

Cordelia rushed over to the couple. “Mallory, what’s wrong? Are you hurt?” she asked worriedly. 

“Mom, she’s being followed.” Michael answered, holding Mallory close. 

Cordelia stopped in her tracks. She had no idea who it could be. Her mother and Marie Laveau had secured a truce with the witch hunters years ago, the warlocks had given up on trying to pry Michael from Cordelia, and there was a lasting truce between her coven and the voodoo witches. She was afraid herself. She couldn’t lose Mallory. Mallory was a promising student, a good friend, and the daughter she had never had. 

“Come, we’re going to do something about this.”

\-------

Mallory sat in the center of a circle of candles, there being three rings. Tealights on the inside, medium sized candles in the middle, and tapers on the outside. “What kind of spell are you putting on me?” she asked, nervous about what was to come. 

“A protection spell. It’s going to keep you safe.” Cordelia replied as she and Michael worked to get everything ready. “Michael, get dragon’s blood incense and light it, please.” she requested as she set up four dark blue candles around the circle, perfectly spaced apart. Michael lit the incense as well as some charcoal before setting a small bowl of cumin, dill, and rosemary in the center of the circle, right in front of Mallory.

Cordelia handed Mallory a citrine stone and made eye contact with her. “Hold this close.” she instructed before lighting sage and walking around the room with it. 

Then, the ritual began. Cordelia placed a hand above Mallory’s head as she recited the spell. 

\------

Later that night Michael gave Mallory a bath. He had drawn it with hot water, but made sure it wasn’t too hot for her delicate skin. He even made sure to pour in blackberry scented bubble bath soap. 

As he sat next to the tub, gently washing Mallory’s small body with a cloth, he couldn’t help but ask. “Did you see the guy that was following you?”

Mallory shook her head and pulled her knees to her chest, resting her chin on top. She closed her eyes as she let him take care of her, his hands gentle with her. 

“All of them were acting so weird...they knew and I was completely oblivious.” she mumbled softly.

“But what matters is that you’re safe, and you’re okay.”


	5. stir crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mallory deals with her paranoia and begins to go stir crazy. But what happens when she finally ventures out on her own in the middle of the night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst is finally beginning! I will provide trigger warnings in my notes before each chapter so please look out for those if you need them! Thank you guys so much for all of the lovely comments, I love reading them. If there is something you want to see, if you have suggestions or just regular comments please send them! i love getting feedback from all of my lovely readers!

For the next few days, Michael didn't leave Mallory’s side. He was too afraid of something happening to her. Everyone kept a close eye on the young witch, concerned for her safety. Cordelia told her she was not to leave the house alone, not until the problem was taken care of. Not until they were sure she was safe.

Mallory couldn’t stand the idea of being a burden on the coven’s shoulders. She felt like deadweight. Ever since she had noticed she was being followed, her paranoia had spiked. She constantly checked windows and doors, either scanning for danger or making sure that they were locked. She was absolutely restless.

\------

“Baby, there’s nothing out there, I promise you’re safe.” Michael said as he watched Mallory check his windows for the third time in the past hour. 

Mallory went to all four large windows and looked out of them before making sure they were locked. “If I don’t do this, I’ll go insane.” she told him, that being the first time she had sounded sure of herself since she discovered that someone was watching her, following her. 

She then checked the door to make sure it was locked before she sat on the bed next to him. “I’m scared, Michael.” she confessed. Although it was clear as day, hearing her admit to it really meant something. She was terrified. 

Michael pulled her into his lap and held her close. “I know, love. But you’re safe here. We won’t let anyone hurt you.” he promised, gently rocking her. He then kissed the top of her head and looked down at her. “Do you want to go take a bath?”

“Will you take one with me?” 

Michael smiled gently and nodded. “Of course.” he then picked her up and carried her bridal style to his bathroom, closing the door behind them. “You can lock it.” 

Mallory reached out and locked the door before holding onto him once again. “Thank you.”

Michael only smiled as he set her down and ran the bath water. “Anything for you, dear.” he then stood and turned to Mallory, slowly undressing her. He noticed tiny, circular bruises on her hips and outer thighs. “Mallory...what are these bruises from?” he asked with concern as his finger traced over them, his touch feather light.

Mallory looked away from him, ashamed. “I pinch myself when I get upset.” she admitted, shifting nervously. She didn’t want Michael to see the bruises, but she knew it was unavoidable. 

Michael pulled her into a slow gentle kiss, holding her close. Mallory was quick to return the kiss, pressing her lips into his as her hands reached up to cup his cheeks. Soon, the boy pulled away and held Mallory’s chin between his thumb and index finger, tilting her head up so she would look into his eyes. “Mallory, please. I don’t like seeing you hurt. Especially when you are the one hurting yourself.”

A few tears escaped the small witch’s eyes as she gave a small nod. 

Michael kissed the top of her head before he finished undressing her. He gently picked her up and set her down in the tub of hot water before turning the faucet off. Michael then undressed himself before climbing in front of her and sitting down. 

The two locked eyes and offered soft smiles as Michael began to wash Mallory’s hair. Mallory closed her eyes as Michael massaged shampoo into her scalp, relaxing at the touch. Once Michael began to rinse her hair, she grabbed a washcloth and some soap, putting it on the cloth. She then started to wash his body, gentle as she glided the washcloth over his body. Her eyes followed her hand and roamed his body. 

“I love you.” she said softly, washing his chest in slow movements.

“I love you more.” he replied, beginning to wash her neck and shoulders.

Mallory let out a light laugh. “I love you more than your most.” she quipped, moving her hand down his stomach. 

Michael smirked slightly before leaning in and kissing her softly. Mallory happily returned the kiss, smiling when Michael’s hands cupped her breasts. She pushed into his hands and reached down, beginning to slowly move her hand on him. She smiled more at the deep groan he released. Michael reached down and rubbed her before slipping two fingers inside of her. Mallory leaned her head back and let out a long sigh. The two continued for a while, just enjoying pleasing one another. 

\-------

Later that night as Mallory watched Michael sleep, she found herself lost in her thoughts. She can’t keep sitting around inside the academy, waiting for something to happen. She was going stir crazy. So she carefully got out of the bed and went to the dresser, pulling on one of Michael’s white button ups and her own pair of black comfy pants. Quietly, she made her way downstairs, pulling her hair up into a messy bun as she made her way to the kitchen. The young witch took the phone off of the wall and quietly called a cab. She needed to visit the city, to go somewhere and do something. 

While she waited on the cab she left a note for Michael just in case he woke up before she got back and grabbed her purse and phone. She then went to the driveway so the cab driver wouldn’t honk the horn and wake everyone up. Mallory walked up to the cab when it arrived, climbing in. she didn’t bother to fasten her seatbelt, she was too out of it to even process the cab driver had already started heading for the city. Once they reached a trolly stop in the city, she paid the driver and got out. 

Mallory shivered at the chilly air, hugging herself as she walked down the street. She looked around, taking in the lights and all of the night life in the city. She listened to the hustle and bustle that livened up the city, humming to herself to fill in the quiet space around her. People on the street and in the shops didn’t pay her much mind as she walked by, too caught up in their own business. She looked odd, but not suspicious. Wearing her boyfriends neat button up, a pair of comfy pants, and her hair up in a messy bun. She wasn’t even wearing shoes. 

Mallory walked for a long time before she noticed a small coffee shop. She stood for a minute before walking inside, shuddering at the sudden rush of warm air hitting her cold skin. She walked up to the counter, hugging her arms to her chest. 

“Hi, what can I get you?” asked the barista.

“Um, a small hot chocolate, please.” she requested timidly, looking down at the counter. She was still shivering.

The barista looked her over before typing the order into the register and ringing her up. Once it was paid for, Mallory sat down and waited on the drink. After a minute or so, the barista called out the order. Once she approached the counter, Mallory smiled at the young woman. “Thank you.” she said before leaving, taking her drink with her. She made sure to drop some money into the tip jar on her way out.

Mallory walked around some more, exploring the city. She then reached into her purse and checked her phone. 3:27 am. She needed to head back within the next hour. It would take a good forty-five minutes to get back to the academy, and Michael normally wakes up at six in the morning. She didn’t want to worry him. So Mallory began wandering around, looking for a phone booth. She knew there was one down a few more blocks, so she kept walking.she needed to call a cab and get back to the academy before anyone noticed that she was gone.

 

Soon Mallory heard footsteps behind her. She walked faster, seeing an open store down the street. She knew if she could make it there, she would be safe. The footsteps sped up behind her, causing her to panic. She started to run, but soon she dropped her purse in front of her, causing her to trip and fall. Mallory scrambled around, attempting to pull herself together and get up.

But the next thing she knew she was grabbed by the hair and dragged into an alleyway. Before she could even open her mouth to scream, a damp rag was pressed over her nose and mouth. It reeked of chemicals, and Mallory began to slowly lose consciousness. As her world went black, all she could think of was the blonde boy in the black suit.


	6. where is she?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The coven discovers Mallory is missing. They work to try to find her, despite the distress they feel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short chapter, I threw it together to give an inside look as to what the coven's reaction would be to losing Mallory

Coco woke to a terrible pain in her chest. She shot up out of her sleep with a sharp gasp. The blonde looked around the room, until she spotted Mallory’s side. The moment her eyes locked onto Mallory’s things, the pain hit her again. She knew something had happened to her friend, and it wasn’t good. Coco jumped out of the bed and ran out of her room, sprinting to Michael’s room. She banged on the door. “Michael! Where the fuck is Mallory!?” she exclaimed, tears welling up in her eyes. 

Michael swung the door open, clearly startled out of his sleep. Coc’s urgent voice and the mention of Mallory must have gotten him to rush out of the bed and to the door. “What do you mean?” he asked cautiously, seeming to be afraid of Coco’s answer. 

“Something happened to her. Where the hell is she?” she answered, storming into the boy’s room. She then found the note Mallory had left on the nightstand and picked it up, reading it. “Shit.” she cursed, handing Michael the note. “She’s not in the city anymore.” Coco said as she ran out of the room and to Cordelia’s room. She had to find Cordelia. She was the supreme after all, she had to know what to do.

Once she reached the door, Coco banged on the wood like she did to wake Michael. “Miss Cordelia!” she shouted, desperate to get the supreme’s attention. 

The door flew open, and a startled Cordelia stood in the doorway. “What’s the matter?”

“It’s Mallory. She’s gone. She left a note saying she went into the city, but I can feel it, Miss Cordelia. Something happened to her and it’s not good.”

Cordelia’s eyes went as wide as saucers. “We have no time to waste. Go wake the others.” she ordered before closing her door so she could get dressed.

\--------

Everyone sat at the dining room table, worried whispers and conversations about Mallory’s disappearance filling the air. It made Michael’s head spin. He was unaware of the things going on around him, only able to think of Mallory. He blamed himself for whatever happened to her. After all, he was sleeping right next to her. He was angry with himself. For not seeing how badly she needed to get out, for not being there when she needed him, for not waking up when she left.

His thoughts were interrupted by Cordelia’s voice. “Everyone. One of our sisters is in danger. Mallory left around one am this morning to go into the city, and we have no clue as to what happened to her when she got there. But we have to get her back. No matter what it takes.”

Madison stood up. “It has to be those damn warlocks! They’ve had a grudge against our coven ever since they found out that Michael was raised here!” she exclaimed, clearly upset about Mallory’s disappearance. Although her behavior was out of character, it fit considering that Mallory was always close to Madison. 

“We will investigate every possible perpetrator that we can think of. We will leave no stone unturned.” Cordelia replied.

“I’ll make a phone call to the Hawthorne school, those testosterone riddled boys better not have touched our dear Mallory.” Myrtle announced, exiting the room to make the phone call. 

Cordelia swept her gaze over the room. “Coco, Zoe. you two saw the man following Mallory, correct?”

The two witches nodded, looking at each other with worried looks, both girls upset due to the disappearance of their dear friend. 

“Come to my office.”

\-------

Michael joined the three in Cordelia’s office. They all sat around the supreme’s desk as she scanned through file after file, trying to find some sort of clue as to who took Mallory. 

“You’re the supreme, can’t you just use your powers to find out where she is?” Coco asked, her voice a bit hopeful.

Cordelia shook her head. “If it were that easy, we wouldn’t be sitting here right now. I would have Mallory back here by now.”

Zoe’s leg bounced with anxiety. “We have to find her.” she stated, her voice laced with unease.

Michael sat in his chair, staring at the wall. Too many thoughts swam around in his head. He didn’t know where Mallory was, who took her, or what they were doing to her. He hated unpredictability. Especially when it came to the well being of those he cared so deeply about. 

“Michael. We need you right now. I know this is devastating, but the sooner we begin to look for her, the sooner we can get her back.” Cordelia said sternly, but it was clear in her expression that she was just as worried as everyone else. 

Michael wiped a stray tear that fell and nodded, looking at his mother. “How can I help?”

\------

Later that morning, Myrtle walked into the dining room where everyone else was. She looked around the room, sadness etched into her features. “The Hawthorne school insists that they have not touched our beloved sister.” she then turned to Queenie. “Queenie, dear. I believe your powers may come in handy for some...harsh interrogation.”

Queenie grinned. “Just tell me when and I’ll be there.” 

Michael stood from his seat. “If not the warlocks, then who could have taken her?”

“Right now, we don’t know. But we will find out, that I can promise you.” Cordelia answered.


	7. awaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mallory wakes to find herself imprisoned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is another short chapter, but the good stuff should come in chapter nine! please comment anything you would like to see!

Mallory woke to find herself standing, her hands handcuffed and attached to a chain that connected to the ceiling, the chain keeping her up. She felt weak and drained. She considered going back to sleep, but one look around her and she felt the urge to try to escape. The brunette pulled at the chain, groaning when it was firmly attached, clearly not going to budge anytime soon. She then began to take in her surroundings. Candles flickered, creating shadows that danced across the marble walls. Mallory watched, feeling exhausted. The room was empty aside from her, the candles on their stands, and a small table. 

She just wanted to find out where she was, and what was going on. She tugged at the chain again, sighing when it only rattled slightly, not budging. Mallory closed her eyes and listened to her surroundings. All she could hear was the flickering of the candles and her own anxious breathing. 

The noise was interrupted by the sound of footsteps. 

Then she heard a door open and the footsteps getting closer. Mallory opened her eyes and lifted her head, peering into the entryway of the room. A man in a neat black suit stood before her, a box in his hands. 

“Where am I?”

The man let out a light laugh before setting the box on the table. “You don’t need to worry about that, Mallory.”

The young girl’s eyes widened at her name. “How do you know me?” 

The man then leaned up against the wall and looked Mallory over. “We’ve been paying attention to you, Mallory. We’ve been watching you.” he answered her before turning away, digging through the box. “You’re the next supreme to that wretched coven. And we plan to punish you for your coven’s crimes.” 

Mallory’s heart began to race. “Let me go.” she ordered, trying her best to sound brave. In reality, she was terrified.

“That’s a good one.” the man said with a chuckle. “There’s going to be a party. And you will be our entertainment.”

Mallory really started to panic then, tears welling up in her eyes. “Please, please don’t do this. Just let me go.”

“Now why would we want to do that, Mallory?” it was almost like he was saying her name just to terrify her more. Like he was trying to use her own name against her. 

Mallory lowered her head, trying to hide the tears that fell from her eyes.

“No tears now. The party is four days from now. We have to make sure you’re ready.”

\--------

The next day, a new man came into the room, although he also wore a neat suit like the last man did. 

Mallory looked up at him in curiosity. The room had now windows, the only light coming from the candles around the room. She had no idea as to how much time had passed. “How long have I been here?” 

“Two days.” the man replied as he entered the room, circling Mallory. 

Mallory looked down at her feet. “When is the party?”

“Three days from now. Are you excited?” he questioned, a smug grin on his face.

Mallory didn’t respond, shifting her feet as she stared at the floor. Suddenly, a hand fisted into her hair and pulled harshly. She cried out at the pain, her head tilted back with the hand.

“I asked you a question, little witch.”

Mallory quickly shook her head the best she could as tears welled up in her eyes. She let out a choked breath when the man let go of her hair. Her head throbbed from the pain, a migraine slowly beginning to wash over her. 

“You will be.” the man said, his words almost sounding like a threat. He then left Mallory in the room.


	8. journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when Michael finds out who took Mallory, he alerts the coven. They then begin their mission to rescue their sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay my lovelies, the next chapter will contain the party! Please comment anything you would like to see happen or any suggestions you may have! Ily!

Four days had passed since Mallory’s disappearance. The entire coven had been affected by it. 

Michael was always out of it, thinking of his love and hoping she was okay. He was so scared for her. He had no clue what was happening to her, and it was torture. Sleeping alone hurt, he missed holding Mallory’s small body in his arms. He wanted nothing more than to get her back, and he was determined to do whatever it took to do so. 

Cordelia was heartbroken. She had loved Mallory like a daughter. She felt like she had lost a child. All she could do was search and look for clues. The supreme felt hopeless.

Coco’s heart hurt every time she went to her room, where Mallory used to stay before she began sleeping in Michael’s bed. Occasionally she would pick up one of Mallory’s books from her shelf and read, searching for any small connection she could feel to Mallory. She loved Mallory. It was her own secret, one no one knew of aside from Madison. Coco was in love with Mallory, but she decided not to interfere with her relationship with Michael, only wanting to see the brunette happy. All she wanted was for Mallory to be safe and happy again. She wanted Mallory back at the academy, where she belonged.

Madison didn’t like to show that she was hurting. She didn’t want to show how much she missed Mallory, who had been a true friend to the blonde. Mallory would practice spells with Madison, and they would often just sit and talk. Madison couldn’t bear the thought of what could be happening to her friend.

Zoe was hurting just as much as her girlfriend. Mallory had always shown great power, and Zoe admired that. Her and Mallory were good friends, often talking and practicing their magic together. Mallory had even shown Zoe a few things. Zoe missed the young witch and her lovely personality, always lighting up the corridors with her bright smile.

Myrtle knew Mallory very well, the two were a rather mischievous pair when together. Although Myrtle was supposed to be her mentor, the two often up to no good. The read head felt deep sorrow in her heart and worry in her bones. 

Queenie missed the girl who kept her head straight when bitches were asking for stitches. She missed the girl who always had something good to say. She missed the girl who everyone in the coven had grown to love.

As day after day went by, everyone grew to be more impatient. The coven was in distress, they missed their sister. Mallory had left a mark on the coven, and they weren’t the same without her.

\---------

Michael was sitting in front of the fireplace in the parlor, staring into the fire as he spoke to Fiona. 

“Fiona, please help me. I need your help. I need to find Mallory. Is she in danger.”

Fiona scoffed. “You know the answer to that. And I think deep down, you know who took her.”

“Who? Tell me, I need to help her.”

“Now don’t get some silly idea in your head of going alone to be her knight in shining armor. Those witch hunters must have gotten some fresh help. They will take you down. They took Mallory because they see that she is the next supreme. And their plans for her must not be good.”

“Thank you Fiona. I’ll tell the others.” he then jumped up and ran off to find Cordelia.

\-------

Michael ran into Cordelia’s office, swinging the door open so hard it hit the wall.

Cordelia looked startled as her head shot up, her wide eyes locking onto Michael. “Michael, what’s the matter?”

“It’s the witch hunters. They took Mallory.” he said quickly. “We have to go get her.”

Cordelia stood from her desk. “How do you know that?”

“Dammit, mom, that’s not important right now! We have to get Mallory before anything else happens to her!” he exclaimed, absolutely fed up with waiting.

Cordelia slowly nodded. “Go tell Myrtle to purchase seven plane tickets to Boston.”

Michael gave a quick nod before running out of the room.

\-------

The plane ride seemed to go on forever. Everyone that came anxiously shifted in their seats, scared of what they would see when they found Mallory. 

Madison was knocking back airline bloody mary’s, Zoe gently chiding her and telling her to slow it down. The blonde merely rolled her eyes and ordered another drink, ignoring her girlfriend. This was how she dealt with her issues, and god help whoever crossed her when she ran out of cocktails.  
Myrtle talked quietly to Cordelia, discussing what they would do once the plane landed. Cordelia typed away at her laptop, trying her best to find any information as to where Mallory’s exact location could be.

Michael spoke to Queenie and Coco, Queenie muttering about how the would shove a fork into her neck so she could watch one of those vile witch hunters scream. Coco kept talking under her breath about how the witch hunters had messed with the wrong coven, and how they would regret lying even a finger on Mallory. But Michael wasn’t paying too much attention to what they were saying, lost in his own thoughts. 

Michael was terrified of what could be happening to his love. He was terrified of her being hurt, of those men putting her through any pain when she had done nothing wrong. She was a kind, lovely person that couldn’t hurt a fly. She didn’t deserve this.

\-------

As soon as the plane landed, the coven got off and began to work on a game plan.

“Tonight, the witch hunters are throwing a party at the CEO’s manor. Apparently they have....” Cordelia paused for a moment, swallowing thickly. “Riveting entertainment, as they put it.”

Michael was flooded by a wave of nausea as he covered his mouth with his hand. He felt like he was going to vomit as soon as those words left his mother’s mouth.

“We will go to the party and rescue our dear Mallory. They won’t stand a chance against our coven.” Myrtle continued, lighting a cigarette. “They won’t see us coming.”


End file.
